Character Contests
Introduction Ladies and Gentlemen, we, the AI Department are proud to introduce a brand new concept to DARP. CHARACTER CONTESTS! In an effort to breathe some life back into the wiki while we work on a major project for you all, we are bringing the wiki a small little thing to stimulate originality, creativity and of course, good grammar. (I will not be judging that section). The contests will provide rewards to the winners, which I will go into detail on further down. However, the rewards will not be anything that breaks from policy. Users will not be getting extra character slots or more exotic character slots. They will also not be rewards such as getting one of your characters a prefect spot during the year, or any other IC position. The major premise of these character contests is not for the rewards. It is to bring unique and vibrant characters into the wiki. It's to breathe some life back into the wiki. Nothing more, nothing less. The Contests Each OOC month there will be two contests. One contest will be a general contest, where there no constraints what so ever. This one will place a large emphasis on originality. The second contest will have a theme to it that will be decided upon each month by our illustrious AI Department. It will vary, and could be exchange students, happiness, angst, family... really any sort of theme the AI department can think of. General Character Contest This character contest was the first one that I briefly discussed above. It will require the creation of an entire character. Personality, history and a FC. However, unless you wish to RP said character, you need not fill out the other questions found in the sorting forum. However, so the AI team doesn't give users a way to cheat the system, if you wish to RP the character, even ONCE, you must fill the character out as if you were sorting them. You will also have to submit a forum in two places. One in the contest forum and one in the regular sorting forum. The former will only include what is needed for the contest. Themed Character Contest Each month, the AI team will somehow decide on a theme for this contest. It may be a poll from the User Base, one member of the AI team may get to choose, the whole team may choose... it will vary. The theme could be anything you could think of. Could be 'Cutest Ship' which will require a collaboration between two users, because each user may only submit one character to the contest. So if the contest requires, two or even more characters, you will have to work together. Again, like above the themed contest will have the same rules for submitting an entry. It is also important to note that EXISTING CHARACTERS CAN NOT BE SUBMITTED IN THE CONTESTS. The Reward As stated in the first section, the reward is not extra character slots, general or otherwise or preferential treatment for IC positions. It is instead... BADGES! And getting featured on the home page and community corner for a month. Plus bragging rights. As has been stated multiple times, the goal of all of this is not give out exceptions to rules for those users that can write tear-jerking histories. It's to stimulate and generate unique characters for our wiki. So the reward is badges, a featured spot on the home page and bragging rights. The First Set of Contests The first set of contests will take place during January, 2018. The general contest will be the same as it will always be, and the theme for the first month is... AURORS! The Aurors do not need to be from the UK, they can be from any country in the world. They don't need to be veteran Aurors either, they can be brand new to the job or they can even be aspiring Aurors. However, like always they must be a new character. For the first month, the judge will be Captain Carn. Questions? As always, the AI team and I are not perfect. I am one hundred percent sure we missed something here, or something wasn't explained well. So if you have any questions at all, do not hesitate to owl any member of the AI team, or leave a comment on this blog post. Signing off, Carnarvan Head of the AI Team DARP's Resident Pirate King